Revolution
by goldleaves
Summary: Part 3 of the Hogwarts Messaging Trilogy. Its the end of the year - and summer is on the way... will summer be enough to mend the hearts of witches and wizards? and who exactly are the revolution? Previously called 'HAMS' -
1. Determination

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like J.K. Rowling? seriously?

**Author's Note:** Hello people - I was going to start this in July... but that is such a LONG time away! so be thankful that i love you all!

* * *

**HAMS**

******Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System.**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It was June... June... there were only a few more weeks until they were leaving Hogwarts forever. There would no longer be 'The Golden Trio' hanging around the castle - saving the world and getting into trouble. All the exams were over - and now the 7th years were enjoying themselves and worrying about their results at the same time.

Technically they didn't have any lessons - but they all went to the class rooms at the right times every day - except for Potions - which had become a great sit off for everyone to enjoy - seeing as Snape refused to have 20 rowdy students in his class every week when they weren't to be taught anything.

The only thing that anyone was looking forward to, apart from Summer that is, was the Qudditch final, only a couple days before the end of term. That was what Draco Malfoy was doing - yes that's correct it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and both sides were determined to win. Gryffindors for pride and honour - but Draco wanted it for revenge, he wanted to hurt Hermione in a way that would leave her reeling - by crushing, humiliating and injuring her friends.

It was going to be a long couple of weeks


	2. Returns

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like J.K. Rowling? seriously?

**Author's Note:**As per tradition we have through out these stories - i have a competition for you! Here it is:

The person who can get the best quote from the other 2 stories... your favourite one - will get a (drum-roll) you'll get a ONE-SHOT about anything you want... so start reviewing!

* * *

**HAMS**

******Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System.**

_Chapter 2_

_

* * *

_

The whole castle was in uproar, something had happened that morning that had caused squeals of wonder and delight on many Ravenclaw's and happy smiles on more that a few Gryffindor's.

Luna was back!

She had returned that morning, during breakfast, her light blonde hair tied up and her pale skinned more tanned and weathered, though it was still impeccably soft.

Though there was an easy smile on her lips, just like normal, it never reached her eyes - this was something that Hermione had noticed, this was only because she had noticed it in herself every morning in the mirror - the same haunted, far out look that you get when your heart had been broken up and crushed into little pieces, the same look that you'd get when you knew that half of your soul was missing.

She didn't know what to do, what to say when Luna found that Seamus was now dating Cho, it had only started a month or so earlier but they seemed to be pretty serious - and very gushy, making everyone gag in their public displays, she didn't know what to do to let Luna know gently.

"Hermione"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Luna"

"Oh" Ron turned back to his toast before his head snapped up and looked at the Ravenclaw table, where the said girl was sitting reading a book.

"Holy Merlin - She's Back!" there was food dropping from his mouth as he exclaimed in full volume, making everyone stare at him, with a sigh she reached back and hit him, gently mind, over the back of the head

"Ow" there was half-chewed food all over the table, and everyone was edging away from him,

"Honestly Ronald" she said, half - amused, and 300 percent disgusted, and with a look to match she stood, got her bag - which held a few heavy ancient greek tomes in it and proceeded to the Library, where she would be for the rest of the day, totally unaware that she was being watched by a certain ferret we all know and love, who had a smirk on his lips as he watched her walk out of the Hall, her head high, but slightly turned away from him, as if she was afraid of looking at him.


	3. Announcements

**HAMS**

**Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"... you are the future of wizarding Britain, what you choose to do in these last few weeks will affect how any future employers may view you as potential employees.... as you may be aware, at this time of year, every year, various officials from various wizarding businesses choose to visit Hogwarts to '_scope out future employees_' they will be starting to arrive regularly starting tomorrow and so i do hope that you will all do your best to make Hogwarts live up to its proud and noble reputation... "

Draco tuned out Professor Mcgonnagal's boring and slightly repetitive lecture and turned towards his latest '_toy_' - Pansy Parkinson, she was a pretty girl, finally losing some weight and cutting her hair to make her look less pugish, but she wasn't beautiful.

There was no one that he could ever consider beautiful in this school, well there was one... but he would never allow himself to think of it, let alone admit it to anyone, but Hermione Granger _was_ beautiful.

With a scowl, he pushed Pansy away from him and with a glare that silently had her backing away in fear he returned to staring at nothing in particular as he plotted out his revenge, oh how sweet revenge was going to be for him ...

As the great clock chimed he leisurely stood and without real purpose strode from the room, his 'friends' following him and went outside towards the quidditch pitch... they HAD to beat Gryffindor this year.... they just had to!

~~~ xxx ~~~

Hermione politely, and diligently, listened to every single word that Mcgonnagal said, a pit of despair and worry opening inside her as she realised that no matter her scores - which she was fretting over anyway - she had to impress any of the visitors that Hogwarts would be getting, or else she would end up in a bad job in a crappy house with too many stray cats and a stinky and most likely perverted neighbour.

With a shudder she banished that image from her head and followed Harry and Ron as they left the class room silently listening to their conversation.

"How come I've never heard of this?" Harry was asking Ron,

"How am i supposed to know? My brothers said nothing about all of this!" Ron replied panicked,

"Harry" she said, and they turned to face her,

"... Every year, around this time - you are normally in the Hospital Wing, asleep, after a run-in with He-Who-Mu... Voldemort, but trust me they do come every year"

Harry looked at her and smiled before laughing and raking his hand through his alredy messy hair,

"Oh yeah ... that's right... it is a bit weird to be concious ... you know after all the _incidents_" and with a meaningful and jolly look they all burst out laughing and carried on down the hall way,

"Lets go to Hagrids... haven't been there in a while" Ron suggested and with a small smile Hermione followed them as they two boys began to talk about their second year and the flying car - though she may be hurt over Draco, and believe you me she was extremely hurt, and that pain always flared up when she saw him with Pansy or someone, she was beginning to heal, beginning to feel more alive, thanks to her boys0 her brothers from other mothers.

With a laugh she raced after them as they ran down the grassy hill towards Hagrid's cottage waving their arms about and having a lot of fun, which resulted in there being a pile right at the bottom of the field where Ron fell over and they collapsed into uncontrollable laughing fits before standing up and walking towards Hagrid who was laughing at them while sitting on his porch and Fang who was predictably drooling - and she was no Trewaleney!


	4. Encounters

**HAMS**

**Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Luna walked the halls of Hogwarts silently, she was searching for someone - she was searching for _him._.. but for some reason no where she looked could she find him so with a small sigh and looking around to see that no one was around she slumped against one of the corridor walls and slid to the ground, bringing her books with her.

How she missed him, how she wished to be able to see him again and to apologise, but she knew that he would probably never forgive her for leaving her.

She had seen the way that he and Cho had sat so close together and had interacted, it had made her want to start crying there in front of everyone at breakfast, but she knew that he had moved on, like she had told him to, but that didn't mean that she felt any better about it, and so to her shame tears leaked from her eyes and fell down her face.

"Luna" she looked up and saw the emotionless face of Cho Chang looking down at her, a small smirk sitting on her perfect lips,

"Cho"

"... I wanted to say to you that I'm sorry ... for the way things turned out..."

"Ughhh Thank You" she was confused... why was Cho being so nice to her?

"- But i want to warn you _stay away from Seamus_ or you WILL regret it!, do you understand me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Cho grabbed Luna's collar and pulled her up so that their faces were level, and so that Luna saw her angry, determined, and very scary eyes

"_Stay away from him_!" and with a sneer she dropped her and walked away.

Luna looked up, from where she had landed and saw Cho disappear around the corner, confused she began to rub her wrists which had been jarred when she fell.

With a sigh she collected her things and walked away, not noticing the portraits whispering to each other,

"... what a nasty girl... "

"She was just sitting there ... minding her own business ... "

"I shall defend the lady's honour! I shall battle the demon in human form and i shall be the victor, I shall...."

"SHUT UP SIR CADOGAN"

"...honestly... i can"

"... whatever ..."


	5. Quidditch

**HAMS**

**Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Hermione was sitting under a tree by the lake, Harry and Ron were a little way off practising Quidditch with the rest of the Hogwarts team in the calm quiet and relative solitude of the lake. Hermione herself was reading a book in the cool shade of the tree, one spot of sunlight shining directly onto her book, illuminating the words, and then suddenly it was blocked.

She looked up and saw that it was Kingsley,

"Kingsley" she exclaimed standing, "Sorry... Minister, it's nice to see you" with a laugh he waved it away and said,

"It's alright - there's no need for formalities, i just wanted to offer you a position at the Ministry"

"In which department?"

"Magical Artifacts and History" he said smilng, knowing that she wanted to work in the department

"Really?" with a laugh he replied,

"Really, I'll leave you to think about it"

"Thank you Min- Kingsley"

"Good day Hermione"

"And to you"

He walked away and she settled down, her book unnoticed as she watched the team practice. What she also didn't notice was Draco a way away watching her and summoning her book with a smirk on his face.

* * *

It was sunny and warm that morning, there were only a few whisps of white clouds in the sky as they began to settle into their seats around the Quidditch pitch. Hermione sat down next to Luna who was still looking a bit lonely and sad, as not many had be-friended her after her return to Hogwarts.

"Hi Luna"

"Hi Hermione, are you excited?"

"Very... nice hat" Luna smiled and shrugged the huge lions head that she was wearing - displaying which team she was supporting. And suddenly their was a sharp whistle blown and both teams were in the air, though Hermione knew that she should be watching her friends her eyes kept being moved to where Draco was flying, and she watched as his platinum blonde hair shined in the light,

"Hermione" came Luna's voice, knocking her out of her Draco induced state, she turned to face her, not knowing that Draco was now looking at her, as he signalled for the beaters to aim for Potter and Weasley.

"Yes Luna?"

"You love him don't you?" she had the common sense to whisper and looking furtively around she noticed that the others were too busy watching the game to notice.

"What?"

"You are in love with Draco aren't you?"

"No... Of course not... that's preposterous"

"Hermione - I know what heartbreak is like, and i can see that you love him"

Hanging her head she whispered,

"I do, and I can't help it"

With a supportive and consoling tap on the shoulder Luna turned to the game and gasped, Hermione turned to it, at the sound and saw that Ron was falling to the ground, and Draco was looking at her - his eyes dark and angry and a definite smirk on his face.

* * *

As he watched Weasley get hit by the bludger he turned to where he knew she was sitting. There! next to Luna wearing her ridiculous lion head, they were talking and for a moment he was disappointed that she wasn't hurt but after a second she moved her head around and gasped with the rest of the crowd, and he could see the fear and the pain in her eyes and he smirked.

She would pay for what she had done to him.

For making him feel this pain that he felt when he was no longer with her, when he wasn't hearing her voice, or the subject of her rants, of her voice. He wanted her to look at him, to love him like he loved her. He wanted her to feel the exact same pain that he had felt when he had learnt that she never loved him.

His smirk widened when he saw her noticing him, and the anger directed at him, and he flew away searching for the snitch knowing that she hated him - like he hated her. Except she hated him for hurting her friends, while he hated her for making him fall in love with her.

And seeing a flash of gold in the corner of his eye, he flew after it, Potter coming from a different direction, his hand raised and ready to grab it and -


	6. Revolution

**HAMS**

**Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System**

_Chapter 6_

_

* * *

_

Dumbledore stood in front of them silently, waiting for all of them to stop talking about the match, and so naturally it took them a long time, but eventually the great hall quietened.

"With the conclusion of today's match - i am happy to announce that the Quidditch Cup goes to ... Gryffindor!" and suddenly the whole table, who were wearing outfits interspersed with gold and red were standing on their feet yelling and cheering and celebrating.

At the Slytherin table, Draco glared at where he saw Hermione sitting between Harry and Ron laughing and smiling and celebrating his loss, he had almost caught that damn snitch but then he remembered the day that stupid Potter had saved his life - during the week long battle of Hogwarts, he owed it to him, Draco might have hated Potter, but he would not allow a debt to be un-paid, it was unhonourable, and if there was a thing that Draco wasn't it was unhonourable - however twisted his morals may be.

He watched as Hermione talked over Ron's head to where Ginny was and he watched as she, like the rest of the school, flinched when they heard an explosion from the huge door of the great hall, There it was again another explosion and the door opened and smacked against the wall causing splinters to break off and fly towards the shocked students.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore said, his usual merry twinkle gone and replaced with pure power, and hidden fury, it confused and awed many so that they shied away from him as he walked towards the intruders. They were about ten men, all in bright blue cloaks, their hoods covering their faces, they didn't answer and so when Dumbledore stopped in front of them, he asked again,

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"We are the revolution" came one of the men, as he pulled down his hood, "and we are here to start a war" and suddenly his wand was out and there was a flash of green light and Dumbledore was on the ground, dead, no blood pouring from his body, anger still in his glassy un-moving eyes, and his face contorted in shock, and surprise, and around him there were screams.

Tears leaking down their faces, they cried, they weaped - they pushed towards the strange man and he turned on a couple of the first years near by, and they began to flee from the great hall, some escaping from the still weakened apparition wards, some running off side entrances, Draco was running in one of these ways when he saw Hermione, she was walking towards them, a glint in her eye.

Draco paused, should he leave her there? should he go? no- he couldn't. He loved her but he hated her. He hated her but he loved her and some running across the room to her he grabbed her wrist and spun her around crushing her to his chest, and he captured her lips with his and with a slight spin of his heel he was gone, away from Hogwarts, away from the mourning of Albus Dumbledore, away from their world.

* * *

**Please don't kill me, there is a plot to this. I know its sad to see Dumbledore die, but have no fear this will not be the last time Dumbledore will appear, and the revolution will be explained at a later date.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley**


	7. Owls

**HAMS**

**Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System**

_Chapter 7_

* * *

She woke up with her head hurting, she looked around and it was dark. She was lying on a soft bed and there were incredibly soft pillows behind her head, she groaned and sat up straight while clutching her head. From the corner of her eye, she could see a figure slumped over a chair, his light blonde hair was messy and his sleeping face was beautiful but concerned and worried, over what she didn't know but it gave her the urge to comfort him.

But she knew that she couldn't. He didn't love her the way that she loved him ... but why then did he kiss her? that's all she could remember but she couldn't understand. Did that mean that he liked her? that was making her head hurt more, she shook her head but when she began to see lights behind her eyes and feel a painful throbbing in the front of her head she groaned louder and slumped forward, her hand clutching her head.

"Well i never thought that goody-two-shoes Granger would ever get a headache from thinking too hard" drawled Draco, no indication in his voice that he had been asleep, she turned her head slightly and looked at him,

"Whatever Malfoy" he chuckled at her use of his last name,

"So its back to Malfoy huh? that's not what you called me when you were using me"

"Using you?" She was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You used me, as some sort of sick joke"

She sat up straight, her eyes indignant,

"I did no such thing!, she twisted her body so that her legs were at the side of the bed and she pushed herself into a standing position and she glared at him, before walking to where she saw a window was and opening the windows causing light to flood in,

"Yes, you did. You pretended to like me and love me and you were playing some trick on me with Potter and Weasle-Bee, so that you could laugh about it later. You told me all those things - i bet they weren't even real! You made me tell you those things and then you went and told your Gryffindork friends about how i fell for your trick and fell in love with you, and then you laughed about it"

He stood and not looking at Hermone looking out the window a tear falling down her cheek as she tried to stop herself from sobbing he stormed out of the room closing the door behind him and she fell to the floor and allowed herself to cry.

* * *

He sat in his study when a great snow-white owl flew in his window and landed on his desk, and on one leg there was a letter. He had no idea who the owl belonged to, so with a slight pinch of curiosity he united the letter and opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Where are you?_

_I am currently at the burrow with the Weasley's, i didn't see you come out and i hope that you are alright, and i do hope that Hedwig has found you, you know how good she is at tracking people down. _

_Whenever you do get this letter, send Hedwig back with a letter telling us where you are and we (me, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's) will come and get you... we are so worried, but i told them that you are strong and i know that you will be okay. _

_We are all eagerly awaiting your message,_

_with lots of love,_

_Harry._

Draco crunched the letter in his hand angrily, he would not allow Hermione to go to them, he would make her fall in love with him, and he would be hers and she would be happy. She would be his and no-one elses, deciding to keep this away from her, he hid the owl, Hedwig, and threw the letter in the waste-basket.


	8. His Home

**HAMS**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione staying still as she stared down at the body of Dumbledore, she was one of many who had not fled in that instant and despite him wanting to be there to avenge Dumbledore's murder the crowd was pushing him towards the exits, Ginny's hand clasped in his and she apparated away taking him with her and he lost sight of her.

He landed with a thud in the garden of the Burrow, looking beside him he saw Ginny lying on the floor weeping, and suddenly he felt his own tears and he crawled to where she was and he lifted her to his chest and comforted her. He pressed his face into her long red hair and inhaled the scent of it ... it always seemed to calm him down, to make him feel better, it reminded him of home - she was his home.

"Come on Ginny" he said as he heard her stop crying and gently he helped her to her feet and they slowly walked over the garden and towards the familiar building, and towards a place where they knew they would be welcomed with open arms.

* * *

**Hey everyone ... I know that this is very short.... a bit too short but i didn't want to leave you people hanging and i am afraid that from now on to June 22nd i wont be updating as much as i would have liked, this is because my exams are starting and things are getting hectic here and for that i am really sorry, but i promise that it will be worth it and that this story will be much longer than HIMS or HOMS, however as you might have guessed so far it is not in the humour category, that is because it is more dark ( mainly because of Draco - what a silly lovestruck fool).**

**And i have a competition for you all ... who do you think the revolution are?**

**the person who wins gets a special prize!**


	9. The Burrow

**HAMS**

**Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Mrs Weasley fluttered about them all, her hair in a dishevelled mess, clearly showing that she had been asleep when the entered the house, which was not surprising considering the hour, as she went about collecting tea Harry and Ginny sat down and waited for Ron and anyone else who was arriving.

After about five minutes Ron appeared at the door, Lavender clasping one arm and Luna the other, and it seemed like they had all apparated together, behind them he could see Seamus and Cho standing there, Seamus kept his eyes on the back of Luna's head while he hugged Cho and murmured into her ears a reassurance.

To Harry it was obvious that Seamus still felt something for Luna, despite his relationship for Cho.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Luna, her voice quiet as she sipped her tea,

"I don't know ... but i last saw her with Malfoy, so i presume she's with them" Ron replied, Ginny's hand within his.

"Malfoy?" Mrs Wealey asked incredulously, "What would he want with Hermione?"

"I think he loves her, I think she loves him"

He could see that everyone on the table looked astonished, apart from Ron and Luna who had known and who had shared conversations about it during their time in Hogwarts, and Ginny looked mildly surprised,

"I knew it!" She exclaimed as if remembering something,

"Well... I would never would have guessed, a Malfoy with anyone not a Pure-blood, its a miracle"

"They're not together ... not anymore anyway" Luna said looking at her tea, a faint line of concentration appearing across her brow, "She told me so" and they all settled into an uneasy silence, wondering whether their friend was all right and if things would go back to normal.

* * *

**Again it's short, sorry, but i had an English Literature exam this morning ( **_To Kill a Mocking Bird_** & **_A View from the Bridge_** ) i am so glad that it is over but i had to write something not connected to racism or incest (**_lol_**) so here you go. Congratulations to anyone else who sat the 2 1/2 hour long English Literature Paper today - I LOVE YOU ALL-**

**And people ... i have a story over on Fiction Press, and if anyone want to read it place this into the URL and get rid of the** ( ) **and put a** .** where it says **dot** and get rid of any spaces... please read it and tell me what you think... **www (dot) fictionpress (dot) com / s / 2796971 / 1 / Hunter **please read it...**

**lots of love,,**

**Lady Arianne**

**xxx**


	10. Selfish

**HAMS**

**Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System**

_Chapter 10_

* * *

An Excerpt from The Diary of Seamus:

_It all seemed so easy to go out with Cho, she was smart, in the same year that i was, beautiful and caring and kind ... but she was not who i wanted, and i guess that it is selfish of me to want Luna while i am still with another girl, that it was selfish of me to actually date Cho in the first place while i still pined for Luna._

_Does that mean that i am selfish? Does that mean that i am a horrible man, that i do not deserve happiness ... i think it does, because every time i kill Cho, every time i touch her dark hair i imagine it to be longer, brighter and less managed, more wild like Luna's._

_When she was gone i felt like i was invisible like all of my emotions were crawling down my throat and choking me, killing me and so i went numb, to hide from the fear and from the pain and then i felt a light, i saw someone trying to help me - Cho - and i am grateful for her, if it wasn't for her i would still be in that hole, never daring to look around, but in my dreams i can't help but wish i was with Luna._

_I don't know why but my eyes keep turning to Luna, i keep watching her every movement and i wonder does she miss me? does she feel a hole insed of her like i do? has she met someone else? - Is that why she does not look at me? I've noticed that, not once has she looked at me, it is as if she does not feel anything and that makes me mad and that makes me sad and it makes me hurt and sad and confused ... and I love her._

_Its strange to admit it, but i do - it seems like those times away, in which i thought all my love had died had just made it stronger, just made it more overwhelming and horrible to bear in those moments where i am not near her._

_Today was horrible, she had been smiling and then we were attacked and i saw her shocked and angry and sad face and i felt the urge to protect her to ensure that no harm ever befell her but i was pulled away with duty towards Cho, to ensure that she was all right, I didn't know where to go as both my parents were on holiday somewhere, and i didn't know where Cho's parents lived, and so grabbing her arm i apparated us all towards the Burrow, and there i saw Luna._

_She was there too! I was elated and confused and i stayed with Cho instead of going to Luna as i wished to and then we went inside and as we worried over Hermione i watched Luna, and as i drank the hot chocolate which Mrs Weasley kindly gave me i watched her, it was like i could not stop watching her, and as i heard the others stand up i saw that Cho was watching me with a concerned look on her face, did she notice what i had been looking at?_

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"Nothing ... Just staring out into space, thinking" I replied and she seemed to believe me and i felt relief that she didn't think that i was looking at Luna, i didn't want to get her angry, i didn't want her to think that i still loved Luna ... that i still love Luna,_

_"Oh yeah, i suppose so, there's nothing you could look at in this dump" and i was shocked, who was this harsh woman i was with? when had she ever been so angry and so cruel? and she walked away and i could feel the others glaring at her and i ignored her and i went upstairs to think, but i thought and i still do think ... am i selfish?_

_Should i go back to Luna?_

* * *

**So i've calculated in my head there seems to be going to be about 44 or maybe 45 chapters in this story all together - that means that there is about 35 more to go ... so it will be a long road, i mean we have only just gotten started! :)**


	11. Cho's Interlude

**HAMS**

**Hogwarts Alumni Messaging System**

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Cho sat under the tree, her fingers poised elegantly as she watched the others in the group play quidditch, the only other one sitting out was Luna, her eyes narrowed in her direction, why did she have to come back? she had just got Seamus, she knew that Seamus still felt something for the flaxen haired Ravenclaw, and she hated it ... he was HERS!

She had been waiting months, even years for Seamus to notice her, she had it all planned out, before the summer is over she _would_ be engaged to Seamus, she had been planning it ever since she had seen him in their first year sitting over on the Gryffindor, trying and failing to create rum from water - she knew that he came from a moderately wealthy family and even though he was a half-blood his mothers family was respected, unlike hers ... her _Pureblood _family.

She would get what she wanted, and she would do so elegantly, quietly and subtly unlike the Patil twin - Parvati, the new Parvati anyway, she had been so obvious in her plan to get rid of Hermione and take her place in a relationship with Draco, it was painfully obvious. But then again that was maybe because she had overheard her muttering about it once in the girls toilets.

She could understand why someone would theoretically want to date Draco Malfoy - he was Handsome, Rich, Pure-blood, and was highly respected in high society - hell she had been debating over going for him, but had decided not to - he was in love with Hermione, she could see that, and she with him - and if there was one line she didn't cross it was true love.

That was why after they had split up because of Parvati's devices she had shunned her, turned away from both of the twins and turned her attentions towards Seamus once more.

She knew that there was a connection between the two of them - Seamus and Luna that is, but she knew it wasn't love, well - it wasn't the soul consuming love that had existed around Hermione and Draco, maybe all that was there was lust, or the excitememt of a first love - but first loves though they may last forever are not always the strongest and she would make sure that Seamus loved her.

* * *

**Do you like what goes on inside Cho's mind... she isn't as big of a bitch as she may seem (or is she?) she is just misguided .. personally i feel pity for Cho .. but then again i know how it turns out (he he he he)**

**I was thinking about doing a one-shot about Parvati and Padma, and their involvement in the break up... what do you think? **

**Competition:**

_63rd Reviewer gets a one-shot ... maybe that idea ( the one above) or maybe about Charlie in Romania... or about Sirius (because he is still alive and will be brought back later - ain't i evil ... holding Sirius from you) or anything else connected ... so review!_

**So i've calculated in my head there seems to be going to be about 43 or maybe 44 chapters in this story all together - that means that there is about 34 more to go ... so it will be a long road, i mean we have only just gotten started! :)**


	12. Anger

**HAMS**

_Chapter 12_

Note: **Hey everyone, I know that it has been a while, but i am back now and all of my exams are over **_( except for one tomorrow )_** but i am so excited that my exams are almost over that i decided to treat you all and update now! and i am also excited because my birthday is on Wednesday and so naturally i am like - **WOOOT!** - because i love you all and i remember loads of my saying happy birthday last year i am going to update tomorrow and then TWICE on Wednesday!**

**Doesn't that show you how much i love you all?**

**Oh and the new one-shot **_( which will be out today )_** will be dedicated to : Hp-Twil-Fan **_( the 63rd reviewer )_** and so i hope you will read that and like it, thank you and so please enjoy it!**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Hermione woke the next day, she looked up from her place on the floor, and realized that she was still in her school uniform, so standing she moved away from the window and as she did so she caught her reflection in the mirror, her hair was dishevelled and there were tear marks on her face.

Growling she picked up her hairbrush and began to straighten out the kinks and tried to make it less of a bush than it was, after ten minutes, which had considerably quietened her frizz she placed the brush down with a sigh, knowing that she couldn't calm it down even more.

And she continued to sit at the mirror and wondered over the things that Draco had said,

_"Yes, you did. You pretended to like me and love me and you were playing some trick on me with Potter and Weasle-Bee, so that you could laugh about it later. You told me all those things - i bet they weren't even real! You made me tell you those things and then you went and told your Gryffindork friends about how i fell for your trick and fell in love with you, and then you laughed about it"_

And for once in a really long time she didn't understand, what had Draco meant? Did he honestly think that she was trying to trick him? That she didn't love him? That it was a lie? she didn't know and so deciding to get information she turned and she left the room and walked through the manner until she came to a dining room, it was a large and ornate room, much like the rest of the manor.

Sitting at one end of the table was Draco, his blonde hair tied into a small knot behind him, showing his cold eyes as they stared at her, and she could see now the immense pain and hurt that was in them.

"Draco -" she whispered, uncertain, but still he looked at her. One eyebrow raised in a smirk.

"What?" his voice was like fire and ice, burning her and making her feel ashamed but also drawing her to him, and it was chilling and frozen.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said - when you thought that i was lying" and suddenly she realized that she had made a mistake as he shot out of his chair and leant his hands against the table glaring at her as he hissed.

"You were"

"I wasn't" and then he was stalking towards her, and she felt a thrill of fear,

"Don't lie to me ... Don't you dare to lie to me again" he was barely a foot from her,

"I'm not, i never lied to you"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him,

"Yes you did, you made me love you, and it was all a lie, but i am no longer that 'rodent' i will show you how 'despicable' i am - did you like knowing that you have this effect over me? did you tell your gryffindork friends that i would do anything for you? did you know that i would do anything for you? - that is still would" he almost whispered the last part.

She pushed him away,

"And what about you Draco? I never lied ... but you - you said that you were sorry about things that you called me, and yet in truth you were playing me - you were playing 'lets get the little _mudblood_ to make a fool of her self' well - I hate you Draco Malfoy! i once thought i loved you but i now realise that you are exactly what the others thought you were"

"And what is that?" his voice was icy as he mentally thought over what she had said,

"A stupid, proud, inconsiderate, pureblood, egotistical, _ferret_!"and his anger reached a limit, and suddenly he pulled her towards him and they kissed.


	13. Watchers

**Chapter 13:**

**Warning:** Some language ( swearing) i do not mean to offend anyone, and if anyone is i am sorry.

**Note:** This is a teaser for the double chapter update tomorrow!

* * *

Their kiss was hot, and consuming - full of anger and love, of sadness and regrets and dreams and nightmares, it was a kiss of their emotions and their souls, it made them burn and freeze at the same time, it was consuming, enlightening and deadening, numbing them to the world around them.

"What was that for you ferret?" she screeched, gasping for air,

And instead of answering her he turned around and walked out towards the door, never looking back once.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy, tell me what is going on, now!"

"Draco?"

And he stopped at the door of the room, and he looked back at her, his eyes dark and full of emotion,

"I love you"

And then he was gone, once again, leaving her to ponder his words in the quiet homely gloom of the manor's smaller dining room with its large antique table and its dark blood red velvet walls, and the finely made chandelier hanging above her, glistening with diamonds.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of the manor, a dark grey cloak around their shoulders stood two tall men, their heads and faces were covered, but if you were looking at them, you could see that they wore muggle clothing underneath the cloaks, however unfortunately no one was looking, especially not in the so-called protected Malfoy Manor.

"I told you they'd be here" one whispered

"Traitor whore! Who'da thought that the Hermione Granger - proud muggleborn and defender of the weak, would be intimate with this - this ..." the other said, his voice low but strained as he tried to look through the huge windows that were a few metres off the ground.

"Son of a Pure-blood bastard?"

He just nodded and they turned, heading back for the borders of Malfoy Manor,

"We will need to inform the council about this" and exiting the borders they apparated away.

* * *

From the bushes nearby a pair of bright yellow eyes watched the Manor and the mysterious figures that had just exited it.


	14. Limbo

**HAMS**

_Chapter 14_

_Happy-Birthday-to-me-Part-1!_

* * *

At 12 Grimmauld Place, there was a large commotion, it was such a large commotion that if there hadn't been the ancient and very powerful warding spells on the house to keep the muggles from knowing they were there, the old man sitting in the small garden out the front of number 13 Grimmauld Place, drinking his beer and showing his unfortunate beer gut and handlebar mustache to the world would have thought that someone was being killed- but fortunately he didn't know and so didn't run inside the house to see a dozen members of the order standing pointing their wands at a figure stood in the corner of the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" said the unmistakable rough voice of the once supposed mass murderer, and thought-to-be-dead Sirius Black.

"Is this the sort of welcome home i get after falling back through that vile veil- a dozen wands in the face? How ... quaint, you remind me so much of my mother" he snorted,

"Put your wands down - this is THE real Sirius Black" said Kingsley, who had been standing at the door of the kitchen watching the show with a sort of dry amusement on his face, and so wearily they put down their wands and stood looking at the thin and guant man, there was silence through out the room until Remus finally stepped forward and embraced his old friend,

"You look terrible"

"Thanks mate, that's just what i wanted to hear, after being in limbo between life and death for three years"

"Sorry"

"It's allright mate" and they seperated and sat at his kitchen table and soon he was passed a cup of tea and the rest of them sitting around them, all asking him how he was there.

* * *

_The Limbo that is the veil is a strange place, it is like a great building- i guess like Hogwarts except different. You know that at home you get when you start Hogwarts, and it's like Hogwarts will always be your home ... it's like that except more pure- more powerful and more like it was the place to be, every thing was so calm there, so white and bright and content._

_You could see the outside world, sort of. In your dreams (Yes we could sleep) and everytime we looked into water we could see the outside the world, but when you were there, even if you were looking at people getting tortured you didn't care - it didn't affect you, because you were dead._

_But the thing is you are not dead. I am not dead. There are others there you know? Hundreds of them... it was like time passed so quickly and so slowly there, you just dont notice it and i thought i was there for only a week, but when i exited the veil it had been three years._

_Three years! you could imagine how that confuse me._

_I don't know how i exited the veil - why i was chosen, just that one night, or was it day? anyway i felt this urge to go into the gardens, I had not seen the gardens yet, prefering to explore the castle which so reminded me of Hogwarts in that every day you would see a new bit, a different statue, an extra picture, a secret hideaway._

_And even after all that time i had not seen all of it, so one time i decided to go into the gardens, and it was beautiful - magical. All of the flowers were white, but it was not boring it was simple and beautiful and pure and content and then i found it, in the middle of a maze._

_The mirror._

_It was like the Mirror of Erised. in that it showed me what i wanted most in the world, but i will not tell you what that is, and suddenly as soon as i touched the mirror it was like i was falling._

_I could feel the pain, i could feel how tired i was, the fact that i had not eaten in three years ( for strangely there is no food in the veil - i guess because we were considered dead) and then i collapsed on the ground - and man did that hurt, and suddenly i looked up to see good old Kingsley here, standing over me, not the prettiest thing to wake up to i'm sure, but i was alive! and i dont really care._

_Even though Kingsley does wear Purple and neon orange socks - which just freaked me out, and caused me to faint again._

_

* * *

_

**Don't you love Kingsley's socks? Put your hands up if you want a pair! ::puts hand up::**

**This is only Part 1 of today's double update!**


	15. Doomed

**HAMS**

_Chapter 15_

_Happy-Birthday-To-Me-Part-2_

_

* * *

_From the private papers of Draco Malfoy: Part 1

_14th February._

_How can my heart not fall from my chest? How am i not dead? In my dreams last night i see her, i see us happy, i see us apart, i see the truth that has so soon be revealed to me and i see the lies that had been covering and shadowing me for the last two months._

_Do i really love her? No - i hate her, i despise her, she is an ugle, stuck up beavertoothed, hair-nested, bookworm of a mudblood._

_Do i really hate her? No - i love her, i adore her, she is beautiful, smart, kind, brighteyed, perfect lipped, dazzling smiled, luscious locks, she is a goddess and i am her complete worshipper._

_What do i do when the very thought of her with another man makes me want to pull her to me and to hold her tight and to keep her with me forever, why do i entertain about hurting her and then quickly shove that thought away as if it pains me to hurt her, pains me the thought of hurting her._

_I am helplessly in love with Hermione Granger,_

_I am doomed,_


	16. Warning

In the dark and gloom of the Ministry's archive room, a man, cloaked and hidden in the shadow sat looking over one of the bright purple folders encrusted with golden flowing writing which said '**_Reports (1998 - 1999)'_** His yellow skinned hands flipped the pages until he stopped suddenly and leaned forward to gaze at the document with curious wonder and grim excitement.

* * *

An extract from '**A Report of Matters after the Wizarding War**' issued by the Minister of Magic, Minister Kingsley. Available from the Wizarding Ministry Magical Archives (**W.M.M.A.**) please return after reading in top condition.

**Section **34**:**1**:**AA - **Under-World Societies** - **Section **7**:**B**:**3 - **The Revolutionaries**

_The Term 'The Revolutionaries' have been used extensively through out the history of Magic. The most famous of these was in the period of 1881 - 1933 __before the uprising of Grindelwald. At the time it was used as a name for those who wanted the Magical world to be more at peace and open with the Muggle world, and to stop the declaration of silence between the two ruling governments in order to create a fairer party system._

_However as this idea gained a lot of support it also gained a lot of enemies as many wanted to remain seperate, and soon where 'The revolutionaries' had started out as a peaceful programn it became known as a more vioulent one with the aims moving from intergration to the muggle world and all those connected to it being in control of the magical world as it had the superior weapon power._

_'The Revolutionaries' of this period were soon crushed by Grindelwald and his followers and later Lord Voldemort, However some still stipulate that there are factions of 'The Revolutionaries' still and that they are growing once more in popularity and power. However this is just rumour and should not be taken into account with the dealings of under-world societies and myths._

* * *

"Have you found it master?" a nasally voice asked from the shadows,

"Yes, Abertee, I have, the fools think that we are just a rumour, that we are harmless - ha! well not anymore, not that we've killed their precious Dumbledore" A smirk appeared on the hooded man's face, showing his crooked yellow teeth in the gloom.

"Have you found the Granger girl? She might be persuaded to join us, she would be a prize indeed"

"Aye she would, but she won't" the man spat on the ground, "She's a traitor to her blood"

"Why?"

"She's with that - _Malfoy_"

"No" and with a roar of immense anger he pushed the reports off the desk he was working at, sending them all crashing to the ground disturbing the dust that lay there, and spinning he flung a red light into the air.

"Come on Abertee, we've got work to do" and without a glimpse back at the glowing red words in the air he turned and left the archives, and as Abertee obediently followed he looked back only once, with wide eyes and a smirk upon his lips at the warning in the air,

_**'BLOOD ******__TRAITORS_ SHALL BURN WITH THEIR PUREBLOOD LOVERS'

"Look out miss Granger, we're going to get you"


	17. Meeting

The kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld place is quite a small room, it was barely wide enough for a table and two benches, however what it lacked in width it made up in length as the table was long enough for at least twenty to sit there comfortably and a small oven, three oddly shaped and dull yellow coloured cupboards, one sink and a drying board.

However on that day, July 3rd 1999, everything was not calm and quiet as it usually was, in fact it was quite the opposite with at least fifty people squashed into the room, some sitting on the table-top and some on what kitchen bench space there was, that was not covered in dirty plates that had not yet been cleaned.

And everyone was talking, there was a surge of noise, rolling like waves, and crashing into a cliff in one huge roar as they all fought to be heard by someone on the other side of the room to them.

"Quiet" came the loud imposing voice of Kingsley, his wand amplifying it enough to make them all cringe and cover their ears.

"There is no time to fight amongst us, our world is at risk from a new threat ... now, one at a time, fill the rest on the details of what has happened through these attacks"

"There's been a fire at the Parkinson Mansion - the family have been taken into safe keeping" stated Arthur,

"Dumbledore was killed, in the attack of Hogwarts" said Ron, who sat on his father's left.

"There was an attack at the Department of Regulation and Lineage Affairs - everything connected to the '_pure-bloods_' have been destroyed or vandilised"

"The Archives at the Ministry have been purged, and a note saying '_Blood traitors shall burn with their Pureblood lovers_' - it's still there, we can't take it down"

"Hermione Granger is missing"

"Hogwarts is under the command of these '_Revolutionaries_' and they attack everyone who goes near"

"They walk the streets in blue and black cloaks, and attack anyone who is a pure-blood"

"The Zabini's have gone into hiding - despite their lax attitudes on blood lineage - they are afraid, rightly so ..."

"Aye, the McNair's have all been murdered in their sleep, and their estates burned"

"Anything else?" No one answered, "Does anyone want to elaborate on something someone said?"

Kingsley watched as Luna raised her hand,

"Yes Luna?"

"I don't believe that Hermione was taken by these people"

"Why do you say that?"

"Draco has her"

And where there had been silence was sound once more as the room erupted into a huge mass of sound, everyone clamouring to know what was going on, but they all quietened as she opened her mouth to speak once more, her eyes in a daze,

"They left together, after the attack"

"How do we know that Malfoy didn't kidnap her?"

"Because he loves her" and all heads turned to face the person who had just spoken, the person that all had learned to trust; Harry Potter,

"Are you sure?"

"Positive - We've seen the way he looks at her, and I saw him risk himself to save her, we do not need to worry about her - but more about what we are going to do"

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? Where are you?_

_I am currently at the burrow with the Weasley's, i didn't see you come out and i hope that you are alright, and i do hope that Hedwig has found you, you know how good she is at tracking people down._

_Whenever you do get this letter, send Hedwig back with a letter telling us where you are and we (me, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's) will come and get you... we are so worried, but i told them that you are strong and i know that you will be okay._

_We are all eagerly awaiting your message,_

_with lots of love,_

_Harry._

* * *

Hermione read the note that had been left in front of her door, it looked to have been scrunched up and thrown away, but then how did it get to her? And why did she only just get this?

Draco had hidden it from her - but why? For whatever reason she was going to find out, and she was going to reply, closing the door behind her and silently locking it she made her way to the window and opened it, before putting her head out of it and searching, making sure that Draco wasn't any where near by, he wasn't.

"Hedwig" and she heard the fluttering of the white owl as it came to land on her windowsill, running her had through her feathers she murmured, "How long have you been here hmm? I'm sorry. Let me just write a reply and then you can go back to Harry"

She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and a bottle of ink and began to think, what should she write? should she get them to get her? No, she had to resolve whatever there was between her and Draco, and so writing the letter, and folding it she gave it to Hedwig and sent her off, before preparing for bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Competition time:

Who gave her the note from Harry?

Winner gets a One Shot

**Review**

**\/**


	18. Confessions

_Dear Harry._

_I am sorry for the lateness of this reply, as i am sure that you sent me this at least a week ago, but i am afraid that i have had just not time to reply, because of my studies - I have been trying to figure out who these people are, and the libraries here at Malfoy Manor are quite extensive._

_Yes that is correct, i am with Malfoy, however i do not want you to come charging over here with Ron and your wand drawn to 'rescue' me and to hurt Draco, I will not allow it! _

_For you see, and i am sorry to have kept this from you, I am deeply and completely, unbelievably in love with him, I love Draco Malfoy, yes he can be an arrogant uncaring Jerk that we all hate, but he isn't and i love him._

_I guess i should tell you how we started, it was actually quite weird but it was amazing. It was on Christmas eve... do you remember it? No of course you wouldn't understand it, you were at The Burrow with Ginny and Ron, but i stayed at Hogwarts and it was amazing. We walked through the gardens- that was it, we just walked and it was so magical - don't laugh Harry, you know what i mean, and we talked, he told me all about his child hood and i spoke about mine and all the times that we got into trouble and it was perfect._

_But when the term started again, we were scared - I was scared - what would you say? what would you and Ron think? what would you do? so we decided to keep it a secret, but it was amazing, I loved being able to know that he was mine, that i could kiss him when ever i wanted that he would look after me if i needed it, it made me feel special and me made me feel beautiful._

_It was great Harry, and i was going to tell him on Valentine's day - how Cliché? - anyway the day before, you know the one - where we were given those instant papers? I got a message from him saying that he was lying, that he was playing me and it hurt._

_It hurt so much and i cried, and i couldn't go to the ball the next day, and i cried then too, and i cried even more when i heard that Parvati had gone with him... he really didn't care for me! but i felt better when i heard, from Ginny, that it looked like Parvati and Draco had a horrible time, i know that is really sadistic of me, but it made me feel better, made me feel less like a piece of trash or a piece of mud._

_And over the months that followed, his taunts on me grew worse and worse, and i could swear that he was hurting you guys on purpose to hurt me, and i am sorry about that, and i know that you probably hate him right now, but please continue to read this before you judge him._

_Over the last few days, he had ignored me presence her, but the day after we arrived he spoke to me, he told me he loved me! he said that i had played him! that i was the one joking and messing with his feelings! and he kissed me! and Oh God, it was then when i realized that i was still in love with Draco Malfoy._

_That is right i am irrevocably, irreplaceably, uncontrollably in love with Draco Malfoy._

_And it was at that time when i realized that he must be so hurt by what he thought i had done, he must be feeling the same empty hole, and the same dull ache that hi had been feeling, but still he saved me, and that is why I've got to stay Harry._

_I've got to stay and try and fix what happened between us, I've got to get him to trust him again, I've got to show him that i love him, I've got to get him to accept that i love him, I have to stay._

_Please don't come charging in to rescue me Harry, I don't want to be._

_I have to stay here,_

_Please understand this Harry._

_From Hermione._


	19. Believing

Harry looked at the letter once more before allowing it to fall to the table, flowing slightly in the slight wind, he bowed his head and placed it in his hands as he almost desperately clutched his hair in a vain effort to try and understand,

"You know, you're going to pull your hair out mate?" Ron said, from his left, though he looked in a similar position but instead was clutching the edge of the kitchen table, his knuckles going an alarming shade of white,

"Whatever, I can't believe this"

"Me neither"

"She want's to stay with him, despite everything that happened, despite everything that's going on! She might have been forced to write that, she might be under an imperious"

"No imperious could have gotten Hermione to write - that" he said nodding towards the discarded piece of yellowed parchment that sat innocently on the wooden table top in front of him, "If she was under control it would say something like 'Am safe - do not worry, love Hermione' not all that junk about feelings and chances and trust and loving Draco Malfoy"

"That's true - I just can't believe that she doesn't want us to go and get her"

"Maybe she's got to do this on her own"

"Girls are weird"

"Definitely - and that one's priorities are messed up"

"True"


	20. The Daily Prophet

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**

* * *

**

_**'Revolutionaries attack'**_

_by_

_Andoria Tamoreia_

_As we are all aware after the falling of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named two years ago, at the battle of Hogwarts, the Wizarding World has finally been reparing properly after almost fifty-years of opression and fear from Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and from before that Grindleward himself, many began to call this new age 'The Golden Age'_

_After the battle itself, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was closed for a year for extensive repairs as it had been thoroughly damaged from the impact of spells that had been flying around on that fateful night - once re-opened the late Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster was quote saying "We have endured the darkness and now it is time to live in the light"_

_But I am afraid to say that the darkness has once more returned, and has even succeeded in killing our famous, and well loved Headmaster._

_Barely three weeks ago, The Revolutionaries had stormed straight into Hogwarts, through the still weak Apparation wards (which had also been going through extensive reparing by a one Nicholas Flamel) and had proceeded to kill the esteemed wizard, in the chaos that followed we are told that no more than three students (Gregory Goyle, Padma Patil and Pavarti Patil) were killed and numerous others, who included Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott have gone missing, some theorising that they are prisoners of the attackers._

_Hogwarts itself is still under the control of the attackers, and their mark (a golden dagger and a red crown) have been placed high above the school proclaiming it as taken - the Revolutionaries themselves some theorise to be Death Eater activists, bitter about the Dark Lord's falling, while others theorise that they are campaining for muggle supremacy over the Wizarding world._

_This is supported by a message left in the archive rooms of the Ministry by the revolutionaries stating 'Blood Traitors Shall Burn With Their Pureblood Lovers' It is highly speculated that there are some with in the Ministry itself that are members of the Revolutionaries or are sympathetic to their cause, however this was publicly denied by Minister Shacklebolt who recently said at a press conference about the matter "The Archives in the Ministry are open to the public and so anyone could have left that message - at the current moment we are still investigating why they were in the Archives and what they are looking at"_

_In other news the Parkinson mansion has been destroyed, and the Revolutionaries mark left over it - Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, as well as their daughter have been placed under protection and so we have not been able to get their opinions on what had happened to their family home. As well as this Draco Malfoy- a close friend of the Parkinsons, and the only one of the Malfoy line alive and not in jail - was seen entering and exiting his mansion in Essex but he did not answer any questions on what he thought, instead merely saying "I hope that whoever is responsible will be brought to justice"_

_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as well as many others have been seen in London and were seen entering the Ministry following Minister Shacklebolt - Are they on the search for what is going on? - However the last third of the 'Golden Trio' Hermione Granger was not with them, and also has not been seen since the attack, is she imprisoned by these Revolutionaries - and if so why haven't there been a formal announcement and demands from the attackers?_

_The McNair's, a prominent supremecist pure-blood family, have all been murdered in their sleep, and their estates burned, causing many other pure-blood families to flee the country despite their views, and everything in the Department of Regulation and Lineage Affairs connecting to 'pure-bllods' have been destroyed._

_Dozens of people have been attacked this week alone on the streets of Wizarding London, all pure-bloods, by strange people in blue and black cloaks, hiding their faces._

_It is a dark time once more in our world, and I wish to you all, good luck._


	21. A Surprise

The crowds around the Lodon Eye were heavy, thick and just what she needed, slipping past a man in a wheelchair she pulled her hood over her blonde hair, a move not made suspicious because of the heavy rain falling around them, under one arm she carried a small case of papers - her work, her work which had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

Sparing a glance back she saw the dark figures following her, wearing muggle clothing to blend in, she could still recognise them from the wands barely concealed and the menacing look in their eyes, seeing they were gaining on her she broke into a run, sending wandless magic into one of the small vendors nearby creating a diversion as suddenly food started exploding.

As those following her got distracted, she broke free of the crowds, and started sprinting down the street, towards the bridge, meanwhile flinging off her black hoodie, with one hand, revealing her to have short brown hair and blue eyes, a different appearance from a moment ago, and as she reached the bridge, she slowed, making herself blend into the crowds.

Once on the other side of the river Thames, under the great shadow of Big Ben, she stopped and looked back, grinning when she saw that no one was following her, however her grin was stopped when she felt a hand over her mouth and the familiar pull of apparation. As she stumbled, her heels twisting - she wrenched the hand from her mouth and screeched,

"Who, in the name of Merlin's Arse are you?" she was glaring at a tall man, his skin pale and his hair and eyes as black as night,

"Nice language" he said, smirking, "I am Sirius Black - nice to make your acquaintance" he gave a bow, "And you must be Andoria, correct?"

"Sort of" it was her turn to smirk, to which he - and the few other men in the room rose their eye brows to,

"Sort of?" this time a tall man, his skin dark and his eyes knowledgeable, spoke - his voice lilting with a slight accent, foreign to London,

"Yeah - sort of" and with a small curtsy, she felt her hair grow longer and darker, its tips curling, and as she straightened she felt herself grow taller, lither and as she looked at her hands she noticed her skin was paler, and as she stopped changing she smirked and leant against the door frame,

"B-Bella?" muttered Sirius, his eyes open wide in shock,

"No" she scoffed, "However, I have the immense misfortune to look so similar to my late deranged cousin"

"Cousin?" Sirius said, dumbfounded, "How? How are you related to me?"

"I'm your niece" she said, nodding, a wide grin on her face, "Hello Uncle!" to which Sirius promptly fainted, and as his companions rushed to help the astounded man regain conciousness she looked around the house she had been taken to,

"Nice"


	22. Information of Deception

"So, what is your real name dear?" asked a kindly old woman, who had revealed herself to be Mrs. Weasley, after giving her a blanket and ushering her into a kitchen and sitting her at the long wooden table and giving her a cup of tea,

"Avior Black"

"Avior - that's a strange name"

"Yes, it is" she gave a wry grin, "It takes on the family tradition on naming us after stars - silly though it is"

"It's a nice custom"

"Not when they consider calling you Seginus"

"Gamma Bootis" came a snort from behind her, Sirius, who soon sat at her side

"Exactly - not the nicest name, not the nicest meaning - instead I'm stuck with being a ship"

"It's better than being the 'First Great Dog' - It practically screams that my parents had a bad sense of humour - especially when you think of the Black Motto"

"_Nunquam sto in deficio pars_?"

"No, I was thinking the other one -_ Usquequaque vulnero a canis ut is est vomica_"

"Ahh, ironic"

"Yes it is, anyway - so you're Regulus's kid"

"That's me"

"I heard rumours, but I never thought it true - where have you been these years?"

"France, of course - was forced to flee after the Revolutionaries attacked Paris-"

"They were in Paris?"

"Oh yes, you honestly thought England was the first? No, Most of the world has already been infultrated by them, this is just the last spot on the board before they go for the king"

"King?"

"They want America"

"How do you know this?" asked the man, who had been introduced to her as Kingsley,

"While in Paris, I was undercover for the French Ministry - before it was over-run that is, and when they discovered my deception and who I reall was, I left - change my name and appearance and came here"

"Why do they want America?"

"It's the richest country in the world - and it hasn't been affected by Voldemort - unlike Europe and Africa, they're unprepared and weak but they're afraid of going for America before getting England under their belt"


	23. Confusion

An Excerpt from the Diary of Seamus:

_I thought I knew her, I thought she was smart and kind and gentle - I thought that maybe, just maybe I was finally getting over Luna, that I was moving on, to Cho. At first I felt guilty, going out with Cho because it was obvious that she wanted me too, despite my feelings for Luna, and I felt guilty but she was there for me, and when I was feeling sad and lonely she would come and speak to me and make me feel happiness again._

_But now that I am in such close quarters with Cho, all the time, I can't help but wonder why I still continue this sham of not loving Luna. Luna is soft and caring and sweet - she never lies, it seems that it is impossible for Luna to lie, and yet everywhere i go I see fruits of Cho's lies. She does things and then contradicts herself, she glares and she isn't as nice as I thought she was._

_She looks at the Weasley's like they are some sort of filth and I hate it, they took us in out of the kindness that all seems to be ingrained within all the Weasley's and she doesn't say thank you, she doesn't care - I've reminded her that if she hates it so much she can leave - go to her parents house, but she says that she is afraid and that's she's sorry._

_There was a strange occurrence earlier today which solidified the fact that she was different in my mind; it started at the kitchen table, everyone pouring over Mrs Weasley's delightful cooking, all of us wondering why she and Mr Weasley had been called away at dinner last night, and then suddenly we heard the roar of the Floo, and we all turned to see this tall man, and woman striding out, Kinglsey following them._

_In the chaos that followed, as people embraced the man as if he was an older brother, and turning their wands on the woman I felt Cho leave and as I turned my head I saw that she was in a corner, her hand on Luna's arm, tight enough for it to go white and she was hissing something._

_I never did find out about the commotion as Cho decided to storm out, pulling me after her, muttering about how she hated this place, and that they were all ungrateful, selfish, dirty peasants - I've never heard her say anything like that before, and It seemed like she didn't notice that I had heard her, so I kept quiet._

_What is going on here?_

_and what on earth am I to do?_

_Do I stay with Cho - or should I return to Luna?_


	24. If Only

From the private papers of Draco Malfoy: Part 2

_July 7th_

_I've re-found this papers of mine, and as I look back over them - I can not believe what I have written about for the last 5 months or so - All of this dribble and poetry and- tears - over a witch, and I feel disgusted but yet as I read over them the pressure on my heart builds again, and I feel the pain in every spore of my body, does this mean that I still love Granger?_

_I am forced to believe it does, but I must say I am confused about her._

_I know she has found the letter that Potter sent her, because it is gone of the basket at the foot of my desk, and Potter's owl is also gone, so I can safely assume that she has replied, but then why is she still here? why haven't her friends barged in here and taken her from me? does she wish to stay? and If so why?_

_At breakfast, I found myself scribbling once more, a note - a poem if you will, upon my napkin, and as I wrote it she read over my shoulder, her hands on the table, her head upon mine - it seems that this position we have done a lot lately, it is comfortable, but none of us will speak deeper of it, neither of us will truly look or speak to the other since that kiss._

_She said my poem was "nice" and I told her "keep it" for it was hers anyway, and I left - but I remember the words still, and They chant in my head burning to be written once more, so I will obey, just this once, and allow my tears to fall again._

'The Pain,

it reaches through my skin,

like a cold numbness to your fingers,

it chills my heart,

I only obey your word,

and I beg for your presence,

like a poor man begs for money,

or for a God to believe in him,

I beg for your skin,

your eyes to catch mine,

a smile on your lips,

my name on your tongue,

I beg for the fire,

to chase this Ice away,

I beg for the pain,

to draw away the numbness,

I want to feel,

I want to live,

and I want to love,

my love,

I want to love you'

_Can't she see? Oh, Can't she see?_

_I would forgive her in a heartbeat if she would only come to me, If she would only love me the way I so desperately love her,_

_If Only..._


	25. Infatuation

**A/N:** Hey everybody, sorry for the delay, I was away in Scotland, at a farm - with no internet connection, for two weeks, but I'm back now, and could everyone please read the A/N at the bottom of the page please, it's important!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**SullieBee**

Because she has been a constant reviewer through out the whole series and I love her!

*Three Cheers for Sulllie Bee*

* * *

Kingsley watched Avoir silently. He was always watching her, or so it seemed to him. She was always around, always there, right in front of him, and his eyes kept wondering to her, even when talking he recognized that he was angling himself towards her and it was disconcerting. For many years he had been a bachelor.

For so many years, he had been avoiding any sort of attachment like a plague, it wasn't that he was gay. Oh no, his reaction to Avoir was evident in proving him not gay, but it was his memories of his parents, of his youth that prevented him from seeking love like most do, he had convinced himself years earlier that love was not for him.

His mother was Afro-French, his father English. They were in love, at the beginning. They had a whirlwind romance, meeting first in Africa when she had been visiting her grand-parents, his father was there on study - he had been an unspeakable, and they had fallen in love. Three months later they had married and then barely a year after that he was born.

And that's when everything went downhill. His father spent less and less time at home, and his mother had begun to work again, in order to get enough money to live on, as being an unspeakable did not pay as much as was needed for three. She worked at a muggle pub down the street from where they lived as a waitress, and so he would spend many hours at home, alone, waiting.

Waiting for a day when his father would play with him, like he saw other father's play with their children, Waiting for his a day when his mother would come home at night to tuck him into bed and tell him stories, like he had seen mothers do on the television movies he watched endlessly through out his youth. He waited for a day when his mother and father would not fight each other every second that they were both home. And most of all he waited for them to look at him with something other than the look that said 'This is your fault'.

When he was eleven, they had sent him to Hogwarts, and because of his lonely childhood he had found it very difficult to gain friends, and those that were his friends were trusted more than life itself. But after he returned that year, hoping to find his parents happy and wanting to make them proud, he found that things were worse than ever.

His mother had left.

She had left him. She had left his father. The man that loved her with all of his heart, all of his existence but had been so foolish and bad at showing it. His father became a broken man, drinking whenever off work, and working even more ridiculous hours, and every summer that he had returned from school, he had looked at him and found a piece of his mother in his child and it made his father's grief worse.

He did not need love, it did not exist for him, all it did was hurt everyone and cause them un-healing pain, his father had died two years after him leaving Hogwarts of alcohol poisoning, but he could not deny there was something about Avoir, that appealed to him, that drew him in and captured his very essence.

He wanted so much to be near her and he was afraid of that part of him, so he threw himself into his studies, into his paperwork and anything that he could do to keep his mind off of his best friends niece, but it didn't work.

* * *

**A/N**: The Harry Potter Awards are holding the Cross-over Halloween One/Shot Competition. Nominations and contributions must be made before September 30th. Could everyone and anyone please nominate a story or write one, as we are trying to promote great Harry Potter stories, there is a link on my profile.

**Also, It's competition time!**

Do you think Kingsley & Avoir should get together? And if so how?

I want to know your opinions and ideas, and if it's really good I might use it!

P.S. - I have recently acquired a twitter account, the link is on my profile, and I will be posting information on updates there. Also, I am trying to get QUACK as a trending topic on twitter, so if you do have twitter, add me and write QUACK with everything!


	26. Forever

Hermione stalked through Malfoy Manor, as she was on a mission - which in reality she was. She was going to get Draco to notice her, whatever it took, even if it meant barging into his room at four o'clock in the afternoon.

Which she did, and she found something that she would never have expected, scattered all over the floor of the room were papers, thousands of them - the writing on them, were evidently his, but what they spoke of - oh how they tore at her heart.

Did he really believe that? Did he really believe that she had used him? Didn't he know that she loved him? Didn't he see the pain she felt when they had split - how she had yearned with every fibre of her being to return to him? Didn't he see that?

She spotted a strange book, large and red with a golden lion on the front - something very strange for a proud slytherin, but when she opened it she found hundreds of pictures, of her. There were pictures of her talking and laughing with Harry and Ron, there was a picture of her and Draco, during the Christmas Holidays.

And in one picture, taken on Christmas day, by an enchanted camera, there was her and Draco, sitting under one of the great Christmas trees, heads bowed together, silently murmuring things as they went un-noticed by the few other people in the hall. And she saw his face - so loving, so pure. It spoke of hope and peace and love so deep it took her breath away and caused tears to fall from her eyes - clouding her vision.

She felt large, warm hands take the book from her hands and she felt his arms around her, holding her tight and rocking her gently, And she felt his chin resting upon her head and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. It was Draco, she knew this - his very presence in the room was like electricity coursing through a wire, it electrified her but it also calmed her.

"I've never been able to stand a woman crying" he said gently, "And recently it hurts me to see you this way" and she untangled herself from his arms, and dried her tears - noticing the look of hurt that passed through his eyes and she watched as he began to stand once more, but she reached out and took his hand and pulled him down beside her.

He looked at her with questioning eyes when she edged closer to him, and she saw the brief flicker of hope in his eyes when she reached out and gently grasped his face with her hands, before it died once more, and she whispered softly, knowing he would hear,

"I love you Draco Malfoy, don't you ever hurt me again" and she kissed him. She kissed him with such intensity that he remained motionless for a moment before placing his own hands son her hips, and pushing her back so that he hovered over her. Stopping for breath he began to place small open-mouthed kisses on her neck and on her jaw-line before collapsing against her, his head burrowed into the crook of her neck where he could smell her skin and her hair,

"I'll never leave you, I'll never move myself from your side, unless you order me to, and only then I will go - reluctantly, always looking back, but not of my will, shall I ever leave you again , I'm sorry"

"As am I, my love, but I do not understand how this confusion started - what came between us?"

"I know not, and I don't care as long as you stay within my arms" And he sat, and looked at her with his bright grey eyes, so hopeful - so alive, so different from the eyes she had seen for the past two months, and they reminded her so much of the eyes he had in the picture of them, under the Christmas tree that she smiled, and took his offered hand and allowed him to pull her close once again.

"Forever ... I'll stay forever within your arms"


	27. Attack

**Note: **This is the first of 3 updates I am doing today, yes that is correct - I said 3 *does happy dance* everybody do a happy dance! I said DANCE!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Heart of the Matter**

because she is awesome and I love her

*three cheers for Heart of the Matter*

* * *

"Hermione" she looked up from her book, and found that standing in front of her like a wounded child was Draco, and it made her smile at the way he seemed to be coming to her for comfort, "May I sit with you? I ... I can't sleep"

"Neither can I" and she moved so that he could sit next to her, but he surprised her, by sitting down, lifting her and moving them both until they were lying together on the large couch, one of the many couch's in the Malfoy Library, and with a sigh he placed his arm around her waist and leant his head on hers,

"This is nice"

"Yes ... it is"

And they lay there in a comfortable silence for a long while, his arm draped over her waist and the smell of her hair in his nose, he closed his eyes and smiled, long had he imagined her in his arms, long had he wished them together once more, long had he berated himself for letting him go, even when it became apparent that she was hurting as much as he.

"Hermione ..."

"Hmmm?"

"I meant what I said, I do love you" and she turned and placed a small kiss upon his lips,

"I know" but he didn't answer, and instead grew stiff and cold and she heard a deep, horrible chuckle from across the room and turned to see that there was a man standing there, clothed in a deep blue robe that covered his face,

"Miss Granger, how ... nice it is to meet you"

"How are you?"

"I have many names, but you may call me - Ratto, and I think it best you leave now"

"Why?" she stood and pointed her wand at the man, "I'm not leaving Draco"

"But I'm afraid you are" and with a swish there was a bright blue light and she crashed against a wall, causing dozens of books to fall on top of her, "It is such a shame - you could have joined us, to rid the world of these pure-bloods" he practically spat the name out, "You would have been great - and it is only my mercy that keeps you alive - for you did such good things for us ... goodbye Hermione" and with another blue light she felt herself slowly fading from the library, and she began to hear the shocked voices of Harry and Ron.

But she could still see Draco, lying prone and cold on the couch, not suspecting anything and then it was gone, and she found herself on the floor of the Black House in London, and her eyes were filled with tears and she only spoke one word,

"Draco"

* * *

**Note: **I'm sorry - but it had to be done *ducks under Boromir's shield that is stolen from one of my LoTR fanfic's* don't kill me *ducks once more* I said DON'T! but don't worry there will be another 2 updates today, so be happy *sees frowns* BE HAPPY!

And don't forget to:

a) review

b) check out some of my other work *wink, wink* from the other fiction universes I write in (for example Lord of the Rings)

and...

c) don't forget to write/nominate stories for the **Harry Potter Cross-over One Shot Halloween** - more information here:

_http : / / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / Harry _ Potter _ Awards / 6 4 6 8 9 / (_without the spaces) or from the link on my profile


	28. A Letter

**Note: **This is the second of 3 updates I am doing today, yes that is correct - I said 3 *does happy dance* everybody do a happy dance! I said DANCE!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Haldir **

_(from Lord of the Rings)_

because he is great, and DOES NOT die, and he is great ... did i mention he is great?

*three cheers for Haldir*

* * *

When Hermione suddenly appeared in the room, everyone was excited and happy - but when they realised that she was crying and that she had recently been attacked a number of different things happened, one of these was Ron exclaiming,

"Where is he? Where is that dirty ferret? I'm going to kill him" Of course he was soon shut up by Harry when he noticed that at the very mention of Draco her tears had started again, another of the things that happened was Mrs. Weasley attacking Hermione in a hug and fussing over her cut forehead and other sores that had been caused from flying into a book-shelf.

For I hear that it's hurt - but anyway, back to the story...

An hour, much fussing and a cup of hot chocolate later Hermione had calmed down and had told them everything about the attack - well not everything, for she didn't want Ron to erupt into shouting again about Draco, but other than that ... everything.

She was in this pseudo-calm state, when Kingsley returned from Malfoy manor to inform every one of what he had found, they all looked at him - waiting for good news, waiting for bad news, waiting for anything but all that he did was pull a letter from his pocket and place it on the table in front of them all and said,

"Fire, they've burnt it all - the whole manor - it's all in flames, destroyed" and with a strangled gasp, Hermione buried her head into Ron's shoulder, who immediately stiffened uncomfortably, and Harry read the letter aloud,

_Dear Order of the Pheonix,_

_The time of Pure-bloods and wizards are over - the time of muggle-borns and muggles have started._

_We shall destroy all old wizarding families, we shall destroy all power among wizards are re-join our two societies and all those with muggle-blood running through their veins shall be up-lifted and all those without it will become our slaves, worse than slaves, you will become filth for that is what we bacem under your laws._

_That is what we became under Lord Voldemort, that is what we became under your Dumbledore - you may deny but we know the malice in his heart, what man would save a half-blood and watch over him but not look after and prevent a muggle-born from dying, not prevent a muggle-born from being petrified with in his very school._

_Your precious Saint Dumbledore was no saint, he cared for power and for the betterment of wizard kind, he cared not for the peaceful betterment of human kind, and now your saint has joined God as a martyr for your cause - he will not be the last._

_We will bring about change,_

_We will bring about the co-existance of our two peoples, and the muggles will be on top for once!_

_you can not stop us!_

_you can not defeat us!_

_We are the Revolution..._

_and we will succeed._

_~~~Ratto~~~_

"Oh, my - they're planning an annihilation of all wizard-kind, all wizards, any without muggle blood running through their veins - dead, that will destroy at least half of the wizarding society" mumbled Molly and they all sat in confused and worried silence until Sirius spoke,

"There's one thing I don't get - why did he say Dumbledore is a Martyr?"

"Dumbledore's dead, Sirius" came Luna's soft voice, as she looked out from the hug that Seamus held her in - much to the displeasure of Cho - and smiled sadly,

"But he's not ... I saw him when I was in Limbo, he talked to me ... he, he sent me back through"

* * *

**Note: **Oh Sirius! Why didn't you tell us earlier - Oh and has no one gotten the reference about Ratto? come one people - If anyone gets it, I'll dedicate a chapter to you. And Seamus, naughty naughty *wink wink* hugging a girl not your girlfriend, what are you going to do about that? Anyway, it's beginning to get serious, I hope you like this chapter :D

And don't forget to:

a) review

b) check out some of my other work *wink, wink* from the other fiction universes I write in, or any of my other Harry Potter one-shots, for example ** Snakes & Queens**

and...

c) don't forget to write/nominate stories for the **Harry Potter Cross-over One Shot Halloween** - more information here:

_http : / / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / Harry _ Potter _ Awards / 6 4 6 8 9 / (_without the spaces) or from the link on my profile


	29. An Interlude with Cho

**Note: **This is the last of 3 updates I am doing today, yes that is correct - I said 3 *does happy dance* everybody do a happy dance! I said DANCE!

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Dumbledore**

because no matter the fact I killed him off (and brought him back) he DID NOT DIE! and he never will,

he will outlive us all!

*three cheers for Dumbledore*

* * *

An Interlude with Cho.

_Hermione is back, hurray for her! Everyone is concentrating on her, and Draco - poor Draco! lets go and save Draco! they never did that when my friends, MY FRIENDS died, and MY FRIENDS went missing, they never did a thing when my parents were captured, they never did a thing when I was forced to work for them._

_And oh how I hate them, I hate them all._

_I hate this order of the pheonix, they don't care for anyone but their members, and unluckily for me - I'm not a member, and I hate the Revolution, I hate what they make me do, I hate that I have to spy on my friends, that I spy on Seamus._

_And onto Seamus, does he really think I'm that stupid? I've seen his diary, I 've seen his notes - he loves her still, or at least he thinks he does, and oh how I hate her! I hate Luna ... I hate everyone._

_Why don't they see me? _

_Why can't they turn to me and ask me for the truth - I could tell them then, if they truly wanted the truth, If they promised to save my mother and my father and my little sister I would do it, I would risk myself, I would do anything._

_I watch them as they huddle and think and I pull away from Seamus, and he doesn't notice me, And I leave Hermione a note, she deserves to know the truth, she deserves to know what kept her and Draco apart - for even I could see the strength of their connection, Even I would not break apart their bond, and I am a traitor._

_I'm a traitor to Dumbledore, to Hogwarts and to all those who keep me safe._

_They took me in, and I am betraying them._

_I know what I do is wrong - but if I don't... If i don't they'll kill them, and I know now that I can no longer do this, I can no longer place all these wonderful people in danger, I can't spy on them anymore. I have to leave._

_And I have to leave now._

_Placing a small envelope on the mat in front of the door adressed to Seamus I know that this is the end of us, I step onto the street and close the door behind me before a *pop* and I come face to face with my master - Ratto, and god does he remind me of a rat._

**

* * *

Note: **Oh I totally didn't expect that ... did you? Well ... I lied, I did expect it, but I bet you all though I was going to do a chapter about Dumbledore - sorry *ducks flying tomatoes* hey! don't be mean, I will do a chapter about him soon ... and a competition for you all:

**Make up a spell to make tomatoes fly -** has to be realistic yet funny and not too long, and not something like _Fly-Tomatoe-I-US_ That's just corny, and I don't do corny, well that's a lie I do, but try and think of something original please.

And don't forget to *dance* Seamus & Cho have split, maybe Seamus & Luna can get back together now ... oh and they so will. :D


	30. Letters from Cho and a Unexpected Return

**Note: **I have the rest of the story planned out - after this chapter there will only be 4 left (and an Epilogue) I'm planning to finish it before school starts on Monday. wish me luck :)

* * *

"What are we going to do?" those six words permeated the air, and all in the room turned to face Ron - who stood there red faced, "What? It's a sensible question - apparently Dumbledore is still alive, but is just in Limbo somewhere, there is a psycho on the loose who has just captured Hermione's boy-friend, though I do hate the git, and on top of that I think Cho just left"

"What?" came the surprised squeak from many in the room and they all burst into action, some to consolidate Hermione, some to ask detailed and boring questions to Sirius and for Seamus to run to the front door where he found a letter waiting for him.

_Dear Seamus._

_I'm so sorry, about this - about all of this. About what I've done and about what I am doing and what I will have to do in the future. This may be confusing but I want you to know that though I loved you, I loved you so much - But it wasn't enough._

_I see you look at her still, I know that you still love her - go to her Seamus, let yourself be happy and with the one you really love while you still can, while you are still alive._

_And this is the part where I tell the truth:_

_I didn't go home, because there is no home for me to go back to, my parents and my sister they've all been captured, they're hostages. The Revolution knew that we were dating, and they knew that you were close to Harry and Ron and the Order of the Pheonix, they said that if I didn't get the information that they wanted, they would kill them - all of them... I can't let my sister die, I can't let my parents die._

_So I did what I had to do, I used our relationship so that they could get the information, I'm sorry - but that's how they learnt about where Neville and Hannah were, and about were Draco and Hermione were - I am the cause of so many people's death's and capture and I hate it! I can't do it anymore..._

_I've got the last piece of information for them, they said if I give them this one piece they will set my family free, though I doubt they will - but I want you to know, I want to warn you ... they're going to attack - the biggest compound in London where all the wizards and witches are hiding? you know the one? They wanted the information to get into there, I stole it from Kingsley's desk - tell him I'm sorry._

_They're going to attack and kill everyone, I am sorry, but I thought that you should know._

_Goodbye Seamus,_

_Cho Chang._

_I'm so so sorry._

Everyone was quite confused when Seamus returned and showed them the letter, and soon the planning began in earnest and soon the whole of the library was full of papers and shouting people, and so in silence Hermione slipped away, to the room that had always been hers - in order to think - to get some quiet and she two found a letter from Cho.

_Hermione._

_I'm sorry, about everything - you probably know about everything now, and I guess that you'll hate me for it, but I want you to know what happened between you and Draco. I tried to stop it, I really did, but they wouldn't listen, and I only discovered it too late._

_I know you might not believe me, but It would ease my concious knowing that I at least tried:_

_On the 13th of February, on the day that we got those instant letter things - I'm afraid to say that Padma and Pavarti tried and succeeded in breaking you and Draco up. I don't know the specifics on how, but I know what they planned, I had overheard it - they were obsessed in getting at least one of them to go with Draco to the ball, to get one of them as his girl-friend._

_They were so fixed on proving to everyone and to their parents that they didn't need their pity, but the truth is, they were both shook up over the fact they had been lied to for their whole lives. I guess you don't know this - not many do, but it wasn't just the identity thing that had been swapped but they were also adopted - their parents were some loyal death-eaters from the first war that went AWOL and became spies for the good side, or something like that - as I said I don't know the specifics, _

_But I just wanted you to know._

_Please forgive me..._

_Cho._

_

* * *

_

As Hermione was reading her letter, the rest of the house was finishing their plans for the protection and evacuation of the wizard's grotto, in central London, as well as preparing for the evident attack, but their planning was stopped immediately when there came the familiar sound of apparation and they all looked up to see a stumbling form in a familiar purple robe, with half-moon spectacles and twinkling blue eyes.

Dumbledore had returned.

* * *

**Do you love me?**

**If so tell me...**

**Review please,**

**and let me know, **

**and if you can ...**

**throw me a bone**

** Twitter -**

**I'm AmbersValley**

**(link available on my profile)**

**:)**


	31. Tortured

**Note: **3 Chapters + An Epilogue left! yay! I will be updating once more today, so this is Part 1 of 2! woot! I am on a writing roll today aren't I?

Anyway here is a **WARNING** this chapter is going to much darker than the rest and be more into the top level of the 'T' rating so if there is anyone who hates this sort of thing TURN AWAY NOW and wait for the next chapter - it will be much ... lighter.

* * *

Draco couldn't feel anything - there was darkness all around him, it was like there was a black hole and he was inside it - nothingness ... he felt like he was floating - like when you're waking from a dream and you're arms and head feel slightly heavier, and you want to reach for the light but it's so far away ... it was like that - but no.

He wanted to stay away from the light, stay in the coldness and darkness where he couldn't feel any pain, where he couldn't hear himself scream as they tortured him over and over again, burning and freezing his body - intense pain, intense numbness - what few scars he had because of the war were now doubled, tripled over and over and over again.

It was like dying, so close to the barrier where he would feel no more, but then be wrenched back into life where he could feel everything, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards - dead, alive, dead, alive - couldn't they make up their mind?

He felt a rough hand hit the side of his face and his eyes burst open before shuddering and closing once more at the intense light being held over his face, someone pulled his eye lids open and he was forced to look into the light, and it hurt - it burned him an he withered and screamed - and he tried to escape again and again and again but he was tied down.

"Tut, tut, tut" came an almost recognizable voice from the shadows, almost in that he just couldn't place it ... he knew it and it fled his mind, "Look what we've got here, eh? Little, Ickle' Draco Malfoy - look who far you have fallen ...mhhh mhhh" the robed figure came forward and he felt clawed fingers on his chin making him look into the beady eyes of the man,

"Do you know who I am?"

He didn't.

"Pity" and there was another blow to his face and Draco felt the sticky texture of blood as it rolled down his face, and by his eyes, and into his mouth and he coughed,

"I thought you of all people - we used to know each other, we used to be ..._ pals"_ the man was speaking an obviously sarcastic lilt to his voice, "We lived together for almost a year - don't you remember me?"

_'Lived together? ' _And Draco shuddered, standing across from him was an ex-death eater, an ex-death eater who had done a complete 180 degrees and was now about Muggle Supremacy, he was insane - he must be.

"Ohh ... I see you're getting it, yes - I used to serve him, the Dark Lord, and I gave up my life and my friends and my family for him, I betrayed their trust FOR HIM! and he treated me like dirt ... you all did, you the least of them all - but yet you did, you with your pure-blood ways, you looked down on me ... but i'll make you pay, I'll make you pay"

And then as suddenly as the man had come, he was gone - leaving Draco alone in the dark room once more, and just as he begun to believe that he would be left alone, the pain started.

The pain, the intolerable pain - his bones broke and healed before re-breaking again and again and again, he could feel himself bleeding from multiple soars all over his body - and he felt like there was a burning white hot knife slicing through his stomach and he screamed, again and again and again until even his voice hurt and he screamed more.

And even though this man, this 'Ratto' might have destroyed his body, Draco vowed that he would never destroy his will.

Never.


	32. Reunion

**Note: 2** Chapters + An Epilogue left! yay! I will be updating once more today, so this is Part 2 of 2! woot! I am on a writing roll today aren't I?

Sorry about the last chapter- it needed to be done, it gave you some clues know ... and you were all wondering who the Revolution were - do you know who it is now? If not, who cares ... it's officially announced soon, but for now enjoy this piece of pure fluff between ... (guess who?)

* * *

He watched her, he always did it seemed but at this time and at this moment he simply watched her. He watched her as she busied around doing nonsense jobs just to keep busy, just to keep her mind off of what was going on and he smiled - that was pure Luna, always caring for others instead of worrying about things to come.

She was always so quiet now, always so withdrawn - she was there but she wasn't - it was like she was a ghost of her former self or that she was afraid of getting hurt or doing something bad, which was why when she took his hand and led him into the empty kitchen he was surprised,

"Luna?"

"Seamus" she looked at him, and in her eyes he could see the same sadness that he felt and a sense of determination, "Seamus ... I want you to know that I never meant to leave like that, It was a snap decision and I'm really sorry - I'm so sorry for leaving you like that and not even saying goodbye properly and you must have thought it was because of all the fights we had been having - but it wasn't and I'm so sor-"

Her babbling was cut short as his lips touched hers, and instinctively she curled her arms around his neck and in response he placed his hands on her waist and pushed her onto the kitchen table so that he could kiss her without leaning down,

"Have I ever told how much I love it when you babble?" he asked her softly and she looked at him dazed and confused for a moment before looking away almost in shame, but using a soft finger he gently turned her head to face him,

"I love you Luna, and I forgive you - and I'm sorry about these last few weeks - it's been crazy and horrible knowing you were right there, that you were so close but I had promised Cho that I would try and work with her, that I would try with her - and I guess that I didn't want to hurt her but in the meantime it was you and I that I was hurting, so I'm sorry Luna, I'm so-" this time it was Seamus who was cut off by a kiss.

"I forgive you, you silly silly man"

"I'm not silly" and he wore an amused and playful outraged expression on his face as he looked lovingly at her,

"Of course you're not, my love" she said with an indulgent smile and a small pat to his face, but he neither minded the pat nor the smile as he took in her words,

"Say that again?"

"Say what?"

"Say that you love me - please" and Luna gently cupped his face and looked into his eyes once more before whispering against his lips,

"I love you" and his heart was full of song and rainbows and butterflies once more as she kissed him, and he realized that he wanted to be able to do this, for the rest of his life.


	33. Important Notice

Hello Readers,

As some of you may have noticed the end of this story has been deleted, this is because I have recently re-read it and found that it was rushed, hopefully there will be a new chapter up tomorrow, or the day after at the latest. I hope that I will have your continued support and reviews.

Regards,

ME :)


	34. Harrods

To the muggle people of the world Harrods is merely one of the largest and most luxurious shopping centres in London, it is famous through out the world for it has everything that could possibly be wanted under one roof. However to those of magical lineage if they looked hard enough for the signs they could see the entrance into the largest magical underground city in the world.

Because Underneath Harrods there is a mighty city, extending kilometres down and miles in every direction under the very surface of London City. During the first and second world war the city had been populated for protection, both from the bombs hitting the city everyday but also from the powerful curses flying through the air during that time.

For the world wars, called so by the muggles because they believed it encountered the whole world, really did - it linked between the muggle and the wizarding world in the only way that it can be - through terror and fear.

After the war, the shelters were abandoned and all the families left to their old homes or to build new ones, and the shelter soon became under the management of the Ministry of Magic - which like all govermentisation plans was a failure in that they forgot about it completetly and the only useful thing that they had done (purely by accident of course) was that it had been passed to the Auror Department who soon found it and in secret began reparing it.

It was here that wizards from all over the world were hid, and it was here that the Revolution were bound to attack, and so it was here that The Order of the Pheonix and anybody else trusted by said organisation went in order to evacuate it, before it was too late.

"You must leave now" Kingsley's voice boomed through the many halls and levels of the shelter, and even slightly onto the surface where a little old lady heard it, but soon ignored it as she carried on looking at chairs.

"Security has been breached, you must leave NOW! take only what you can, do not panic" but disregarding his words people set about screaming and gathering up everything they owned, including the kitchen sinks, or returned to listening to their wizarding wireless's.

"They're not listening" Ron said to Harry,

"I know, but we've got to get them out of here"

"How?"

"Badger them our-selves ... come on" he said, grabbing both Ron's and Hermione's wrists and pulling them into the anxious and disturbed fray all the while calling out the instructions.

"Everyone, out!" called Ron, standing on top of an expensive table, that had been loaned by Madame Harrod; a slightly strange old witch that had ordered that all the levels directly underneath her store where also part of her store and that anyone living there would have to pay rent, not caring as he knocked merchandise to the ground where it promptly smashed into many sharp pieces, Harry winced as he thought of the extraordinarily large price tag that the Order would have to pay Harrods for the destruction of merchandise.

"Why should we leave?," said a portly man covered in dozens of huge and gaudy gold necklaces, that reminded Harry and Hermione of Muggles"we're safe 'ere, aren't we boys" he said to other, much larger men who were some of the few who were not running around panicking. Soon those around them stilled to watch what was going on and there were mutters starting in agreement with what the portly man said.

"I order you to leave" Ron said,

"And who are you to order me, boy?" the man said with smirk and those around them laughed,

"Harry Potter" Harry said, and those around him suddenly noticed the gangly and lanky teenager with glasses and black hair and piercing green eyes, that had a sense of dreadful power around him; a power that told them of strength and of a terrible past. The crowds murmuring increased and they moved almost in waves to get away from the terrible power that he had but also trying to get closer to the one that had saved them only the year before from the greatest evil ever known, Lord Voldemort.

"Mister Potter, an honour to see ya'" the portly man said with a small, and shakey bow, "I would offer some tea, but I'm pretty sure Radley pissed in it, again" those around him laughed as others wrinkled their noses,

"That's alright, Master?"

"Kenning. Albert Kenning - dealer of the finest cauldrons and potions materials this side of Hamburg" he grabbed

"Master Kenning, I'm afraid you, and you're er, friends will have to leave"

"No sir-rey, Mister Potter, no offence meant" he stuttered trying not to offend the saviour of the wizarding world, "But why should we leave? we're safe here"

"But you're not" said Hermione, "You're not safe here, no one is - there is a leak, or an informant or something - we've been given information from a very trusted source that the Revolution knows the where-a-bouts of the entrances and how to pass through the wards, you must evacuate immediately"

"And who are you girly?" Kenning's lecherous sneer was dropped when he found a wand pointed at his throat,

"Someone who will not listen to you people argue your point so that you can all be massacred, leave now or I will make you leave" Her voice was cold, and so were her eyes and to those who did not know her, she looked like she was unfeeling and more suited to being in Slytherin. However to Ron and Harry they could see the pain she was in, and they knew why - she missed Draco, and sharing a look, they silently agreed that they would do whatever they could to get him back and they when they had done so they would not comment on him, no matter how much they might have wanted to.

"Leave, now" Harry said, as Hermione left the circle to deal with some orphaned children.

Kenning was obviously shocked that someone had stood up to him and was steadily growing purple in the face, his fists clenching so hard that they were turning white under pressure. He opened his mouth to speak to them, most likely in a shout, when a small hand appeared on his arm and he looked down to see his seven year old daughter,

"Daddy" she said, her voice filled with fear and her blue eyes wide, "I'm scared, can we go please?" and Harry, who had not been that impressed with the simpering, yet rude excuse of a man was shown a vision of even the hardest creature melting because of love and a small piece of grudging respect grew in him for Albert Kenning.

"Of course baby, we'll go" he swooped her into his arms and grabbed a few of the closest things near them and left. Those around them were silent for a moment, thinking of their own children, before they too quickly grabbed their loved ones, a few near possessions and left in complete silence. Soon everyone was gone except for the Order, who were preparing and waiting for the Revolution to appear; and Harry knew in the deepest part of his heart that this would be the final showdown, this would be the end.


End file.
